


【翔润】Game Rules 09（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 09（ABO）

樱井财团与松本株式会社的第二次合同会议，地点定在了樱井财团下属公司的某个会议室。

这次的会议时间选在上午，九点准时开始。

甲乙双方的人员构成与上次一样，樱井翔带着助手，CEO带着松本胜雄。

无聊的扯皮进行了两个多小时，松本胜雄打了个老大的哈欠，咂吧咂吧嘴，开始了他的表演。

“这么无聊的谈话亏你能坚持这么长时间啊樱井桑，我都要睡着了。”松本胜雄插嘴的时机非常巧妙，正是双方就某一个条款僵持不下的时候。

“我也没办法啊松本桑，毕竟我是樱井财团这一方的负责人，要是我们这边也有一个能干的CEO，我就能和松本桑一样，觉得无聊打个哈欠抬屁股就能走了。”樱井翔伸了个懒腰，把双手枕到脑后，悄悄做了个稍安勿躁的手势给后面的人看。

不要被松本胜雄表面上的无礼激怒，这货从来不放没有目的的屁。

樱井翔带来的这些人大部分也都不是白给的，在老大的提示下，很快就明白了松本胜雄的小伎俩，一个个放松身体，露出了恰到好处的、充满善意的笑容。

刚刚剑拔弩张的谈判气氛在双方刻意的经营下迅速消散了，樱井翔和松本胜雄开始闲聊，双方后边坐着的老油条们却悄悄摇头，年轻人呐，还是太嫩。

在这样的言语上打机锋，对接下来的协商毫无助益。

不过，算了，反正也不是什么重要的合同，就由着他去吧。樱井财团方面的长老如是想着。

罢了，就这样吧，胜雄君总是能出奇制胜呢。松本株式会社方面的CEO这么认为。

当事人并不知道这些老人心中的想法，他们在用自己的方式较量着。

“听说樱井桑和我哥哥私底下约会了？”松本胜雄接下来的问题就大咧咧地直捣核心。

“哈哈，哪是什么约会啊，”樱井翔大笑着摆摆手，“就是和朋友们一起吃了个饭，令兄要答谢一下我，我就只好赏光了。五个人的烤肉，可不能说是约会。”

“哎呀，原来是这么回事儿啊，这个藤原可真是的，话都传不明白。不过，”松本胜雄话锋一转，“樱井桑也可以考虑跟我哥哥单独吃一次饭嘛，我哥哥是个比较拘谨的人，环境更私密一点能更放得开也说不准哦。”

“松本桑可真是喜欢开玩笑啊，这话要是跟别人讲，免不了要误会什么的呢。”樱井翔似乎是被他逗笑了，假装责怪的语气。

“这不也就是跟樱井桑说说嘛，毕竟咱们要长长久久地合作下去，关系亲密一点也好啊。”

“哈哈哈——”樱井翔已经快装不下去了，只能用大笑来掩饰。

松本胜雄也笑了起来，边笑边问，“樱井桑，这都已经中午了，咱们一起吃个便饭？”

“好啊，听松本桑的安排。”樱井翔从善如流。

双方人马在一片轻松祥和的氛围里一同前往员工餐厅就餐。

起码看上去如此。

樱井翔心里十分清楚，照着这个架势，下午的会议十有八九是要黄了。

 

“我开动了！”松本润双手合十，坐在“蜂蜜公爵”二楼的落地窗旁，身子陷入柔软的真皮沙发中，默默念叨了一句。

他面前的桌子上，摆着一杯美式咖啡和一块提拉米苏。

提拉米苏上的巧克力粉均匀细腻，美式咖啡上升着袅袅热气，散发出香醇苦涩的味道。

睫毛长长的青年拿起叉子认真地放了一小口蛋糕送进了嘴里，下午的阳光撒在他的脸上，照得他脸上的皮肤愈发莹白。

今天是工作日，来到店里堂食的客人并不多，二楼更是只有松本润一个。

放下叉子端起咖啡杯呷一口，露出了满足的神色。

俊美的青年翘着二郎腿靠在沙发椅背上，喝咖啡的姿势优雅，像个出自皇室的王子，秋日午后的暖阳给他周身铸上了一层薄光。

走上楼梯的樱井翔，看见的就是这样一幅景象。

刚才开着车他还在抱怨，松本胜雄这个出尔反尔的小人，果然赖掉了午饭后本来应该再进行一个小时的会议商讨。

现在他完全推翻了之前的那些想法，什么计划出现了一个小时的空当，什么合同又没法顺利谈下去，什么他没地方可去只能就近来蜂蜜公爵干坐这段时间好接上下一个约，全！都！是！浮！云！

一个小时的空当算个屁，合同没法顺利谈下去又怎样，来蜂蜜公爵简直是太对了！

我在这里见到松本润了啊啊啊啊啊！

这说明什么？这说明我们之间存在着妙不可言的缘分！润，润，请允许我这样叫你，啊，我的心在狂跳，我的眼眶在发热，我整个人都轻飘飘的，我……

此刻樱井翔已经化身成了莎士比亚笔下的男主角，充满了维多利亚时代的浪漫，直到松本润略显疑惑的目光看向他，樱井翔才反应过来，自己似乎在无意识地释放出属于Alpha的信息素。

于是狠掐了大腿一把，暗暗告诫自己不能成为被欲望支配的野兽，润是他想要让其爱上自己的人，而不是自己想要征服的对象。

要是后者的话，想让一个Omega臣服于Alpha，简直是太容易了。在日本这个社会，就算樱井翔把松本润强行标记了，他也不需要负什么法律责任。

当然，他绝不会那么禽兽就对了。

“润桑，好巧啊！”收敛了自己全部的信息素，樱井翔离开楼梯口，非常自然地向松本润坐的沙发那里走去。

其实樱井翔散发出来的信息素并不浓，至少这个距离松本润并没有嗅到。促使他看向门口的，是腺体那里的生理反应，不明的原因刺激得他腺体一阵颤栗，叫嚣着渴望得到些什么。

腺体的异常让松本润浑身一个激灵，打断了他的思绪。所以才抬起头，疑惑地环视四周查看，就看见了正站在楼梯口的樱井翔。

松本润登时耳朵就红了。

因为樱井翔松林味道的信息素，现在才有一点点飘进他的鼻子里。

跟嗅觉同时反应过来的还有那个隐秘的地方，嗯……有点湿了。

“啊……好，好巧啊，翔桑。”咽了口唾沫，松本润神色如常。

天知道他用了多大的克制力才维持住正常语调的，潜意识和身体都是最诚实的孩子，它们暴露了松本润真正的渴求，那是最原始最热烈的欲望。

他想要他，想要被他拥在怀里，按在床上，在他身下婉转呻吟。

连松本润自己都没有察觉，他荔枝混合着芒果的香甜信息素中，掺杂上了一丝之前从来没有过的陌生气味，清浅得几乎闻不出来。

那是春天到来，盛开的樱花的香气。

坐到他对面的樱井翔毫不知情，他只是觉得，一段时间不见，松本润身上的信息素味道更好闻了，如果不是怕对方认为自己是个变态，他都想深吸一口气，让鼻腔中充满这种好闻的味道。

似乎信息素也会上瘾，樱井翔已经中了这毒。

樱井翔摸出手机，一边把下午的那些面谈一个个取消，一边状似随意地问松本润，“润桑怎么在这里？是在等朋友吗？”

“不是啊，我今天下午没什么事嘛，就来喝个下午茶，翔桑，这里的咖啡和蛋糕真的很不错，太感谢你的会员卡了！”松本润摇了摇头，一脸认真地回答。

“那就更巧了！我今天下午也没事，正好我知道附近一家IMAX影院上映了一部很不错的电影，一个人看电影没什么意思，不然润桑这一下午就借给我吧，我请你看电影，吃晚饭，你觉得怎么样？”

樱井翔眨眨眼睛，厚着脸皮邀请。换做其他任何一个人，他都不会说出这么没脸没皮的话来。

但这人是松本润啊，他一见钟情的对象，他处心积虑想要泡到的人，樱井翔觉得，跟和松本润成为恋人甚至于两人最终结婚相比，中间都经历了什么过程，一点都不重要。

未来他就会知道，自己现在的这个想法，有多么的可笑。

因为那个时候，他和松本润之间，就只剩下中间的过程可以细数了。

略微思索了一下，松本润点了点头，“好啊，我今天下午，就交给翔桑了。”

说完就摸出手机，发出了一封霸气十足的邮件——“Nino，本大爷今天临时有约会，改天再去你家玩游戏！”

邮件发出去以后，松本润就收了手机，也不管二宫和也怎么疯狂回复在邮件里骂他。

“翔桑，电影是几点开场啊？”

“让我看看……最近的一场在四十分钟以后，咱们现在就出发吧，如果开车需要兜一个大圈半小时也不一定到，走到电影院大概只需要十五分钟，”樱井翔刷着手机，“然后我们可以买点爆米花什么的，时间很从容。”

“那还等什么，我们走吧。”松本润喝掉了杯子里最后一口苦咖啡，然后从沙发上站了起来。

樱井翔也站起身，看着面对着他的松本润，指了指自己的嘴角。

松本润疑惑地用指节抹了一下那个位置，抹下来一点咖啡渍。

浓眉大眼的Omega脸“唰”地就红了。

赶紧抓起桌上的纸巾胡乱擦着嘴巴，然后匆忙逃下了楼。

望着他害羞得不行的背影，樱井翔轻笑一声，笑容里满是宠溺，也跟着走下了楼梯。

 

七八封吼叫信一样的邮件都石沉大海，二宫和也一把将手机扔向沙发，坐在地毯上生闷气。

好你个J！见色忘友的家伙！一个月以前就说好这次三个人组成战队一起冲击世界大赛的，你居然在比赛当天放我鸽子！那樱井翔也不是什么好东西！偏偏挑今天勾引你！

“怎么了小和？”

“还不是松本润，都说好了今天参加世界大赛的！他居然临时爽约！”

“只能三个人一起参赛吗？”

“是啊，刺客、战士、牧师缺一不可……尼桑，你怎么来了？”二宫和也才反应过来，跟他对话的并不是相叶雅纪。

大野智正坐在沙发上笑眯眯地望着他。

“我今天没什么事，所以就来看看你咯。”

“尼桑你来啦！”相叶雅纪从厨房探出个脑袋，惊喜道。

“要不然让我试试？”大野智老爷爷一样地向相叶雅纪招招手，转头问二宫和也。

“诶？这款游戏你什么时候学会的？”二宫和也一脸惊诧，你不是从来不玩游戏吗？小时候我拽着你玩游戏，你甚至会握着手柄睡着啊！

“嘛，研究生的时候等试验结果很无聊嘛，反正闲着也是闲着，就跟同小组的人一起组队打这个游戏，别说还挺好玩的。”大野智这么跟二宫和也解释。

其实不是的。因为听说你很喜欢玩这款游戏，已经成为了世界级玩家，我想更了解你，更靠近你，才没日没夜地跟人随机组队，提升着自己技术，还带着兴许跟我组队的人里有小和也说不定的侥幸。

“那尼桑，你技术行不行啊？”

“也就那样吧，不过要是没有我，你们也参加不了比赛吧。”

“小和，就让尼桑试一试吧，总比咱们现在都没有比赛资格强吧。”二宫和也还在犹豫，相叶雅纪已经心动了，开口怂恿着。

既然自家丈夫都这么说了，二宫和也就说不出反对的话了，他点点头，发了大野智一个手柄。

比赛开始了。

三个人坐在地毯上对着大电视，跟来自世界各地的玩家混战得酣畅淋漓。

大野智挨着二宫和也盘腿而坐，将这段时光视作是自己隐秘的小确幸。

我曾离你那么近，一起打游戏，连信息素都交缠在了一起。

 

居酒屋里，松本润和樱井翔坐在角落那张桌子旁，因为酒精和较高的室内温度，两个人的信息素味道都较之前浓郁很多，芒果荔枝和松脂松叶混合着，被樱花的香气调和成了一种新的味道。

既像男士香水，又像女士香水，甜蜜中带着清新，悠远里掺着妩媚。

寿喜锅被捞得只剩下了一个底，两个人都很喜欢这个锅子，借着酒劲头挨得很近伸着两双筷子在汤锅里搅来搅去。

松本润捞到了最后一个香菇，很得意地向樱井翔展示，在对方抓着筷子想要抢走之前把蘑菇塞进了嘴里，边嚼边挑衅。

“翔桑抱歉啊，最后一块香菇的味道你尝不着了唔——”

话音未落，他就被对面的人捉住了嘴唇，樱井翔的舌头都伸进了松本润的嘴里，抢走了一小部分已经被他咬碎了的香菇。

吻完分开后，樱井翔坏笑着咂了咂嘴，“我尝到了哦，润。”

没有加敬称，直呼其名，松本润还该死地觉得樱井翔叫自己的名字那么好听。

重点完全错了。

“翔，翔桑，你，你你，我……”松本润支支吾吾说不出一句完整的话，指指自己的嘴巴，又指指樱井翔的嘴巴。

“松本润桑，你就让我借着酒劲把话说了吧，我怕我酒醒了就没有机会，没有勇气了。润，我喜欢你，想让你成为我的恋人，你能，能请你，试着和我交往一下吗？”

樱井翔说这些话的时候，双颊微红，也不知道是因为害羞，还是因为醉酒。

松本润的脸就更红了，信息素乱飚甚至让他觉得自己会提前进入发情期。

所以他没出息地逃了。

撂下一句“你让我想一想抱歉你的告白太突然了我一点心理准备都没有我保证给你答复先走一步了谢谢你的款待翔桑再见！”就抓起自己的衣服和包飞快地溜了。

怔了半晌，樱井翔盯着松本润坐过的坐垫发了好一会儿呆，最后自嘲地一笑，又叫了一壶酒，自酌自饮起来。

反复告诫自己不要把人吓着不要把人吓着，最后还是搞砸了。看吧，松本润被你自己吓跑了。

懊恼有之，不甘心有之，后悔有之，樱井翔一杯接一杯，一壶接一壶，一直喝到几乎所有客人都离开了，时间也早就过了凌晨。

“叮咚——！”新邮件送达的声音。

樱井翔不耐烦地抄起手机点开了这则电子信息，信息的内容却让他一下子从地上蹦了起来。

邮件里写着，“翔君，我回到家之后想了很久，最后决定遵从自己的内心。我的恋人，你可不要辜负我哦~”

 

——TBC


End file.
